Various retinal analogs will be synthesized, irradiated with monochromatic light, and the various double bond isomers will be separated by high-speed liquid chromotography. After structure determination, the respective pure retinals will be tested for rhodopsin formation with opsin. The synthetic retinals will be tailored so that collectively they will give a clearer definition of the steric and chiral criteria of the opsin binding site and cavity.